winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Daphne
Crown Princess Daphne is the oldest daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion, and Bloom's older sister. Daphne''' is the '''Nymph of Sirenix and Nymph of Magix (later the Nymph of Domino) and the teacher of History of Magic at Alfea. Personality Profile Daphne is Bloom's older sister, and the elder daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino. Before the events of Season 5, she was also the last-known fairy to have acquired Sirenix. She was/is the spirit of an extremely powerful nymph, bound to the bottom of Lake Roccaluce in Magix, as she was "killed" (actually cursed) sixteen years before the beginning of the events of the show when the Ancestral Witches destroyed her world and returned to Domino after it was successfully restored in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. In "The Secret of the Lost Kingdom", Daphne demonstrates her resourcefulness; solving Bloom's problem with finding the secret Domino library by giving Bloom her mask. With it, Bloom would be seeing through Daphne's eyes and see Domino as she remembered it before it was frozen. Despite the fact that there is a constant aura of mystery and secrets about her, Daphne was a kind and loving woman, and a devoted sister to Bloom (she willingly sacrificed herself for her younger sister), to whom she acts as a guardian spirit of sorts, guiding her through her troubles with both her magic and adventures, telepathically communicating with Bloom if she has any trouble. Daphne's age remains a mystery, though it is known she was either a young adult or a teenager at the time of her death (due to examination of her pictures from the Book of Fate in the first movie). Along with her age, Daphne's upbringing and her fairy form are mysterious even if she has been seen to be powerful enough to fly without wings, although that could be because she was a Nymph (however it was never precised whether Nymph is a fairy form or just a title). Daphne is later revealed to be a Sirenix fairy, although it was still not explained what was the nature of a nymph and how she could fly without wings. Daphne is not quite emotionless, though often she is portrayed as serious. This is due to the fact that she is only seen during more dire situations. Although, in Magical Adventure, Daphne reveals her more playful side as she acts as a ghost scaring Bloom and in most of the appearances she made she was quite cheerful and was smiling. In Magical Adventure after Bloom frees a fish she was forced to eat, Daphne appears and tells Bloom that when she was alive she also had to eat raw fish and that it tasted horrible. In the Season 5, when Bloom asks about the location of the ancient Book of Sirenix to Daphne, she is seen losing her calm demeanor out of concern for her little sister, since the dark spell that the Ancestral Witches had placed on Sirenix caused her to become a disembodied spirit and she feared that Bloom might suffer the same fate as herself. In the fifth season finale, Bloom had used her Sirenix wish to have Daphne fully restored to her physical body. Daphne and Bloom were finally able to touch each other. This means that Daphne is finally free to live on her home world with her parents and little sister at last and she is no longer bound to Lake Roccaluce or the source of Sirenix. History Pre-Series According to the RAI version of Winx Club, Daphne was one of the Nine Nymphs of the Magical Dimension: nine all-powerful fairies that, after the disappearance of the Great Dragon, controlled the destiny of the Magical Dimension. She was in fact the Supreme Nymph of Magix, being the last and most powerful one among them before Domino's destruction and the disappearance of the Dragon Flame. She was apparently an extremely powerful fairy when she was the keeper of the Dragon Flame. Since in Betrayed! of the first season; Bloom tells Sky that she first saw Daphne on the walls of a temple found at Magix, along with the other Nymphs of Magix, and there was a statue of her in the Museum of Magix. She was also the eldest daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion, and hence the Princess of Domino, as well as the previous keeper of the Dragon's Flame, which was transferred to Bloom at her birth. She might have attended Alfea as a young fairy. The Ancestral Witches, hoping to claim the power of the Dragon Fire as their own, attacked her home world and destroyed it after threatening Erendor into breaking the promise he made to Oritel to protect Domino while the Company of Light was away fighting the witches. To help protect her home world, Daphne had acquired the ancient Sirenix transformation and, as a last resort to save her younger sister, Bloom and hence keep the Dragon Fire from falling into the wrong hands, she sent her to Earth; a dimension so far away and forgotten that the Witches could not sense her Dragon Flame. However, even if Daphne was ready to confront the Ancestresses, they had previously cast a dark spell on Sirenix, and when Daphne tried to defend herself and fight the Witches, the power turned against her instead and turned her into a disembodied spirit. After this the final battle against the Ancestral Witches and the Company of Light took place. Oritel and Marion, convinced that both their daughters had been killed, defeated and imprisoned Valtor, who had lied to them that he was the one who killed both Bloom and Daphne, in the Omega Dimension. They then fought the Ancestral Witches themselves and were able to defeat them and imprison them in the Obsidian Dimension, their birth realm, but before disappearing the Witches captured both Oritel and Marion, imprisoning them in Obsidian with them, and a wave of dark energy was released from the realm of Obsidian that turned Domino itself into a frozen place and captured all the inhabitants of Domino and imprisoned them as well in Obsidian. After the destruction of her home world, Domino, Daphne's disembodied spirit went to dwell in Lake Roccaluce near Alfea (perhaps because she became a spirit because of the Sirenix curse and the Source of Sirenix is found in Lake Roccaluce), and she appeared to have lost none of her incredibly strong magical powers, though she is only able to leave the lake to which she is bound for short periods of time because of her damaged connection to Sirenix. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Fairies Category:Princesses Category:Allies Category:Domino Category:Nymph Category:Bloom Category:Sirenix Category:Alfea Category:Major Characters Category:Daphne Category:Comics Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6